


One Room With Two Seasons

by SkellGrim



Series: Fairy Tail Halo Verse [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Halo, First Meetings, M/M, Or RvB, Sequel, hyperthermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellGrim/pseuds/SkellGrim
Summary: Dealing with the aftermath of their A.I implantation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good enough for a sequel. A chapter story would be too much I think.

"You're clear to go," A higher up smacked the pink haired male on the back. 

"Clear for what exactly?" Natsu raised a brow and the other just scoffed at his stupidity. "I though we had to fight for our food today, like a test. I didn't see why else there would be a big line for."

"You just passed the freelancer test and didn't even know? That's rich kid."

"Whatever, I'm hungry so can I skip whatever you're escorting me to?"

"No, the director approved your skill worth for a A.I."

"The director?"  
'Who was that again?'

"We're here," The guy pushed Natsu into the lab where people in white coats with the company logo stood, waiting near a table he was escorted to lay on. 

"Hey now, what's this A.I business about? I didn't sign up for this."

"You kinda did when you that the prize was meat," The guy that escorted him in said and held up a contract as he back out the room and left. 

"Fuck..." Natsu looked at the floor, laying on his stomach as they injected him with something that made him go numb. "Ugh..."

The last thing he remembered feeling was a sudden burning sensation in the back of his neck. 

A while later he woke in the infirmary, heat radiating off him to an intense degree. The bed sheets set on fire. He was sweating, the fire absorbing into his body, adding on to the heat he already felt. It burn. Natsu slowly got off the bed, feet sizzling against the tile floor as he walked as if threatening him he'd be too much for the ground to support. He was like lava, however he doubt volcanoes could feel this pain. 

Sweltering fingers scrapped at his skin, trying to peel it off in attempts to get cooler before he burned from the inside out. The harder he pressed, the bloodier the cut got, yet the blood sizzled on his skin and cuts burned to a close from whatever power they put in him. 'The A.I...'

He cursed in fury which only seemed to make the heat rise more, but finally, he felt a bit of cool. Natsu cast his gaze to the other side of the room, a figure under the blankets shivering immensely. Frost covering the whole area up to a point where his heat made it smoke and turn to water that boiled away to nothing. 

Two sides of the room divided between us summer and winter, hot and cold. 

Natsu wanted to go to the other side. 

The person under the blanket tried huddling impossible closer into theirselves. Maybe this person was suffering like he was, except from the polar opposite of his temperature. 

He need who that person was, and they did him, so Natsu didn't hesitate any longer to walk over. 

Each step closer he got, the cooler he became, sweat drying on his skin slightly. It was almost like a sauna once he got to the other foot of the bed. 

"Hey..." Natsu said hoarsely, throat sore as if he'd screamed for hours on end. "Mind if we share the bed."

The other shuddered in response, Natsu was able to hear faint chatters and cold puffs of air blowing from where the person head was. 

'He seriously must be freezing,' Natsu blew a hot breath over the covered head and instantly, the person stuck their hand out the blanket and pull him inside the blanket made cocoon. Natsu smiled softly as he got to see the person under the same condition as him. It was a man looking back at him with the most darkest set of navy blue eyes he's ever seen. Pale skin he hoped wasn't due from the A.I.

"H-h-he-hey..." The raven haired male Natsu was admiring chattered out. Voice just as hoarse as his, cold breath hitting Natsu's face thankfully. They both struggled with words so the opted for hugging into each other instead. Natsu didn't mind letting the other cuddle into him for heat for in return Natsu got cool. It didn't matter that they were both guys, they practically yearned for each other. 

"H-ha...you're like a furn-furnace," The male said, humming as his cheek rested on the burning chest. "It'd burn if I wasn't getting hyperthermia right now."

Natsu snickered in return, basking in the tight cool embrace. "Whats your name?" He asked curiously.

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster."

"Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you."

After introductions they basked in comfortable silence, that Gray broke.

"Think this A.I thing will pass any time soon?" He said with shiver. 

"It better...but if not...I don't mind being like this."

Gray blushed faintly but smiled, closing his eyes. "Same here."

.....

"I miss that Gray," Natsu folded his arms, ranting about how the idiot Frost shot him in the ass to Lucy.

"Aw...too bad I was stuck with Loke to keep me sane during the implantation," She sighed. "But I do wonder...do you two still share a bed?"

Natsu smirked, "Well Heartfilia, you're going to have to find that out for yourself."


End file.
